


Hanky Spanky

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Female Character, Blindfolds, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Light Bondage, POV Female Character, Polyamory, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I should know better than to blindly agree to whatever she wants when she starts with those four words.  But I <i>do</i> trust her implicitly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanky Spanky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cdybedahl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdybedahl/gifts).



> Date Written: 30 November 2014  
> Word Count: 803  
> Written for: [](http://ouat-ff-xchange.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ouat-ff-xchange.livejournal.com/)**ouat_ff_xchange** 2014 mod gift  
>  Recipient: cdybedahl  
> Summary: I should know better than to blindly agree to whatever she wants when she starts with those four words. But I _do_ trust her implicitly.  
>  Spoilers: Canon divergence nebulously set after the curse breaks, but just consider everything up for grabs to be safe, okay?  
> Kinks: bondage, blindfolds, spanking, threesomes  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really wasn't sure what I was going to do here, but ended up letting Regina get her sub on, so to speak. I think, with the right lovers, she could totally be submissive. It's a lot of fun and I may have to revisit this little AU at some point… Oh! And the title is all TheOnlySPL's fault.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Shatterpath, but all remaining errors are entirely on me and my stubborn streak…

_"Do you trust me?"_

_"With my life."_

 

Famous last words.

I should know better than to blindly agree to whatever she wants when she starts with those four words. But I _do_ trust her implicitly. I know she won't hurt me. We've both had ample opportunities in the past and never truly followed through on them.

"You still with me, Gina?"

I nod slowly, licking my lips before I speak. "Still here. Just getting used to these," I say, wiggling my fingers from hands that are tied to opposite corners of the headboard. "And the blindfold, of course."

She chuckles softly and presses a kiss to my temple. "You still good to do this? I won't think less of you if you want to back out."

"Is that a challenge, Ms. Swan?" I ask, hoping I sound appropriately haughty and regal for a woman who's naked, blindfolded, and tied to her bed. "Are you calling me a" -- what was that word again? Oh yes! -- "a pussy?"

Delighted laughter erupts at my words, but it's not all Emma's. I was wondering when she got home. A second set of hands joins Emma's in stroking my hair, arms, and back. Ruby feels so much warmer than Emma. It must be the lupine DNA or something.

"I can't believe you got Regina to say 'pussy', Ems," Ruby chortles, nails lightly dragging up my side and along my arm, making me glad that I have this wedge of foam to lean against.

"I believe you owe me twenty bucks, Rubes, or did we go double or nothing?"

"You two are _betting_ on me?"

Emma's hand moves down along my spine, fingers tracing each vertebra before spreading across the small of my back and moving even lower. One finger moves between the cheeks of my ass to tease at my anus briefly. The sensation pulls a moan from deep in my gut, and I can't help but lean back into her touch.

"Would you look at that? Our lovely mayor is being all needy to get her ass touched. What should we do about that, Ruby?"

"I'm not sure, Emma," comes the contemplative reply. "Maybe we shouldn't touch her ass at all?"

I can't stop the whine at the thought of them leaving me tied up and not _doing_ anything to me. The sound earns me a swift pinch to my nipple. Ruby's side. Oh, my playful puppy-cat of a lover is going to find herself in a world of hurt if she thinks she can--

The sensation of a hand landing flat on my ass derails any thoughts of revenge against Ruby. Pain radiates from that spot, arousal flying fast in its wake to pool between my thighs. Before I can say anything to either of them, another slap lands on the other cheek. This hand is smaller, more delicately put together with long, slender fingers that make my body ache for release. And it's warmer. Definitely Ruby.

A couple more slaps land on each side before the bed shifts behind me. Nails scrape lightly across the tender skin, sending more arrows of need through my body. I sag against the foam cushion, shuddering as my arousal begins to overwhelm. When a pair of warm lips wrap around my clit, I cry out in surprise and grind down into that beloved face. Two of those long, slender fingers slip in to fuck me in time with her mouth on my clit and Emma's hand on my ass. The combined sensations quickly overcome my need to wait them out, and I let out a loud cry as I come.

Ruby slows her movements, easing me down from my orgasm, but it takes a bit to realize that Emma has moved to untie me. She massages each arm before removing my blindfold. I sag into the foam cushion, grateful once again for its support.

"Hey there, beautiful," Emma says softly and presses a gentle kiss to my lips. "You okay to roll over on your side and let us get this cushion out of here?"

I nod slowly, an exhausted giggle escaping my lips as I roll off onto my right side. I'm not even surprised to feel Ruby mold her body along my back, arms wrapped around my waist. Emma soon joins us, and I reach for her, needing to feel both of my loves with me.

"How's Ruby still hotter than my ass after all that spanking?" I ask with a giggle. "Your wolf genes are a cheat."

Ruby chuckles and nuzzles into my hair. "I dunno about that. You're pretty damned hot yourself, lady."

I yawn and snuggle closer to Emma, holding them both close as sleep steals over me. "My girls…"

"That's right," Emma says softly. "We're right here. You can rest now."


End file.
